


Dropping In

by DesertVixen



Category: Scooby Doo Where Are You! (TV 1969)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some places have too many trap doors...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dropping In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



This was really not how she had planned to spend her evening, Velma grumbled to herself. 

The five of them had spent the day spent searching for Fred’s Great-Aunt Agatha’s missing will so his cousins Nick and Nora wouldn’t lose their creaky old mansion, and have to give up their ambition of turning it into a mystery lovers’ bed and breakfast. All she had wanted to do after that was relax with a book and a hot cup of tea. 

Instead, she had found one of the ever-popular fake-book mechanisms to open a secret passage. Only whoever had put this one in hadn’t gone for the usual revolving wall section, but had put in a trap door model.

To top it off, she’d lost her glasses when she landed and had to spend more time than she wanted on her knees, feeling around for them.

She really hated trap doors. At least she still had her flashlight from earlier in the day.

Ten minutes later, the flashlight started to flicker.

Sometimes “jinkies” just wasn’t a strong enough word, Velma reflected.

*** *** ***

She had turned the flashlight off to conserve power, and resorted to feeling along the walls. 

The upside was that the secret passage area was dry and seemed free of vermin. 

The downside was that she didn’t seem to be in any danger of running out of secret passage to explore.

Suddenly Velma heard a sound, much like a panel sliding open, and she looked up.

Just in time to have Shaggy fall on top of her.

The panel closed, leaving the two of them alone in the dark. 

“Nice of you to drop in,” Velma exclaimed, then squeaked as one of Shaggy’s hands landed on a sensitive area.

At least her glasses had stayed on this time. 

“Sorry,” Shaggy muttered as he disentangled himself from her. “There’s a trap door in the pantry and a fake box of cookies on the top shelf. How’d you get down here?”

“Trap door opened by pulling on a fake book,” she answered. “Although maybe now that you’re here, we can get out together.”

“I can give you a boost so you can check out the ceiling,” he offered.

Velma grinned, even though he couldn’t see her. “That sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really Shaggy/Velma, but I couldn't make it gel as well as you do in your own stories. I hope you like it!


End file.
